A Daughter of Apollo
by TwilightandPercyLuver
Summary: Camp never changes much. Adventures just grow more dangerous. What happens when you lose one of the only people you've ever really loved? P/OC,L/OC,P/A
1. New Campers

**Sorry it's not that long.  
The next chapter will be much longer.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the storyline and the character Bekah.  
I know...it's sad.  
ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW.  
Thanks **

**Percy's P.O.V.**

There was nothing like the first day of summer. It was even better when you got to spend it at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth and I were sitting in front of the Dinning Hall, watching the new campers run around and check out everything.

Weirdly enough, one specific camper caught my eye. Her hair was a pitch black, which fell in perfect waves down to her waist. Her skin was the most beautiful olive tone I had ever seen.

And I think I love her. Sure, this was the first time I had ever seen her, but everything is possible (something I had learned to live with).

Her body turned, so that she was facing me. Her eyes connected with mine and I smiled. Her eyes, they were the most glorious emerald green I had ever seen, and deep, too. As if you could get lost in them.

Her return smile was the most beautiful thing to ever been on the planet.

How could I think like this? A didn't even know this girl's name!

**Bekah's P.O.V.**

Even before I walked into Camp Half-Blood, I felt drawn to it. As if I really did belong here. It made me feel wanted.

The first person I heard about when I stepped into camp was Percy Jackson, the hero here. He sounded like a stuck up jerk to me. Most heroes were like that. They didn't care about the people around them. One example, Hercules.

I threw my stuff into the Apollo cabin, considering I knew who my father was my entire life, and walked out side. That's when I surrounded by a bunch of guys. Which was something I was use too, but I still hated it. All they saw was my beauty, not who I really was. Not my personality. It was things like that, that pissed me off.

Two almost identical boys, Travis and Connor Stoll, won the awards for most annoying. I turned around to leave them, when I saw the most glorious man to ever walk on the earth. He was sitting in front of the Dinning Hall with a girl, yet he was looking at me. Then he smiled.

I believe I stopped breathing then. I smiled shyly, blushed a deep red, and then turned back to the Stoll brothers. Oh, the gods better help me now. I believe I'm in love.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I had to see her again, and lunch was coming way too slow. Annabeth had noticed my sudden mood change when I saw Angel (my temporary nickname for her until I figure out her real name), and wouldn't stop smiling. She was way too happy for me.

I was walking to my table with my food when someone knocked into me, causing me to drop my food. I shook my head and growled softly.

"I am so sorry!" The person muttered as they knelt down and started picking up my food. Okay…no one would ever door that for me. They must be new.

I looked down and almost shrieked. There was Angel, picking up my food. I smiled at her, and knelt down to help her. "It's not really your fault. I just wasn't paying attention."

"Nah, I'm a klutz. These things happen to me on the regular basis." She set some things on the tray, then smiled at me. Oh, gods! Her smile! It was so indescribable. So inhumanly perfect.

It took me a moment to catch my breath. "That's too bad."

She shrugged and stood up. "Not really. Thank the gods I am never seriously injured."

I stood up too, smiling because I had just noticed she was shorter then me. "That is pretty good. I, myself, attract trouble."

Now, her smile blinded me. "Me too!" She glanced over my shoulder. "Opps! I gotta go!" She walked back me, leaving me once again, stunned.

"Wait!" I turned around and yelled after her.

She paused and looked at me intently. "Yes?"

"What's your name?"

She laughed softly, "Rebekah Celeste Williams." She paused for a moment. "I prefer Bekah."

I smiled. "Enjoy your time at camp, Bekah." With that I turned around and finished my walk over to my table. Thankful, that I had accomplished at least one goal so far: figuring out what her name was.

Rebekah Celeste Williams, how perfect.

**There it is. Chapter numbero Uno.**


	2. Once Upon a Fall

**Ready for Chapter 2?  
****Well you're getting it.  
****Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline and the characters Bekah and Angie.  
****Please help me get over it by reviewing.  
****Haha.  
****I hope this chapter is longer then the last.  
****Songs: You Can Have Whatever You'd Like – T.I. and Crush – David Archuleta**

**Bekah's P.O.V.**

"I love you, Bekah." He leaned down, closing the distance between our lips.

And now I was shaking. "Wake up, Bekah. You're going to be late for dinner!" And she just couldn't let me sleep and enjoy my dreams? I was still overly exhausted from the trip here. Stupid half-sisters.

"Angie, leave me alone or I will call on dad to come and take you away with him." I muttered, rolling over and pulling the blankets over my head.

"Don't you want to see him?" Okay…she had a good point there, because I was dying to see him.

"Alright. Just go. I'll meet you there." She mumbled incoherently, but left the cabin and me alone.

I sighed, but rolled back over, staring at the ceiling. I had already ran into him today…literally…hopefully dinner would go better. I don't need him hating me because he thinks I'm a klutz that destroys everything in her path.

I changed into a Polo shirt and jeans, pulled a brush through my hair, and left the cabin running. Dinner had already started and I hated making an entrance.

My foot hit a rock and I hit the ground face first. Um, ouch. Why me? Why'd I always have to fall? Why isn't Angie the klutz or something? Then I heard his voice.

"Are you okay?" I was…until you saw me lying on the ground!

"Probably not." I sighed and pushed myself up into a sitting position. "Help me up?"

He laughed softly, but instead of taking my hand and pulling me up that way, he put his hands on my waist and pulled me up so that I was resting against his chest.

There was a shock when he touched me. Not that bad kind of shock, the kind that made me want to stay with him forever, the one that made me want to have him hold me forever. I wanted to turn around and bury my face in his chest, and just stay there. I took a deep breath, calming myself.

"Better?" He asked, his lips brushing across my ear.

I drew in a sharp breath, "Yes, thank you."

His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me tighter against him. "Good."

I'm dreaming. Wake up, Bekah or else something is going to happen that you won't like…or you will like way too much.

I turned around in his arms, so I was facing him. "What's your name?"

He laughed, "Demanding, aren't we?" His laughed ended with a smile. "Percy Jackson."

The stuck-up hero? This is Percy? Um…wow.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

So Bekah was interested…or she was being polite…maybe she was just annoyed. I laughed, "Demanding, aren't we?" The look on her face told me that she wanted to know. My laugh drifted into a smile. "Percy Jackson."

Bekah froze instantly, "Why are you talking to me, Mr. Hero?" Her voice sounded…scared or maybe confused.

"Most people don't find me as a hero. Most people despise me."

Her face softened. "How could someone despise you? You're so wonderful."

My eyes light up. "I believe you are the wonderful one."

Bekah sighed softly, "You don't even know me, Percy."

I brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, and then rested my hand on her cheek. "I don't have to."

She looked me in the eyes for quite some time and then she smiled, it was soft, but still a smile. "Do you really believe that?"

I nodded, very sure of myself. "I do."

"I really don't know how you –," Bekah was cut off. Her beautiful voice ended and was replaced by a very familiar other voice.

"Percy! You're going to miss dinner!" Grover said, irritation soaking through his voice.

"Coming, coming." I muttered, glaring at him evilly. I turned back to Bekah to tell her that I would talk to her later, but she was already gone.

I sighed, "Thanks, Grover." I shook my head. "Why, oh why, must you interrupt? Couldn't you have just let me starve?"

Grover laughed, "Why, have you fallen in love with her? You better watch it. Apollo is very protective of her and Travis Stoll has already claimed her."

"Just because he claimed her, doesn't mean that he owns her."

Grover nodded at my point and started walking towards the Dinner Hall.

I would have her, no. I would let her chose what she wanted. If she wanted Travis, then I would let her have him. I just wanted to see her happy. No matter who it was with.

**So that was Chapter 2.  
****I don't think it's longer...it looked longer before I added it here. sighs I add songs though!  
Maybe it is...I don't know.  
****REVIEW!  
****Thanks. **


	3. Food Fights and Favorites

**Dadadum!  
****Chapter 3 has arrived!  
****Wow…I'm writing this fast.  
****I hope it lasts.  
****Even better…I hope everyone loves.  
****Thank you to everyone that reviewed my last two chapters.  
****You know who you are!  
****Song: Bleeding Love – Leona Lewis  
****KEEP REVIEWING!  
****Thankz**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"You're late, Peter Johnson." Mr. D. muttered as I walked past his table.

I nodded at him and took my seat at the empty table of the Poseidon cabin.

My eyes wandered the Dinning Hall and landed on the Apollo cabin's table. Bekah was sitting at the head of the table. Telling me that she was either Apollo's favorite or was being warmly welcomed by her half-brothers and sisters. From the look on most of their faces, I was leaning towards the first one.

Bekah looked so beautiful at the moment, laughing and smiling. Her eyes were glowing with a joyous spark, one that was just recently obtained.

Her eyes met mine and her smile grew. So she was happy that I couldn't take my eyes off her. That could mean something.

My heart skipped a beat as I heard her voice fill my head. I looked at her lips intently for a moment…they weren't moving.

"May I come join you?"

I just stared at her, she giggled.

"May I?" Her voice asked again. How could I deny?

I mouthed yes, and she stood up, slowly making her way over to my table.

I laughed as I watched her, they way she moved so cautiously amused me. I was sure if she didn't walk carefully, she would end up falling and destroying the entire Dinning Hall. How cute it was!

"Well, it's nice to see you, too, Percy Jackson." Bekah sat down across the table from me, smiling.

"Sorry…I just got distracted." I ducked my head and started shoveling food into my mouth, embarrassed.

She giggled and stole a pepperoni off my plate.

"Eating my food, I see." I looked up at her and smiled. I hoped she was at least slightly sarcastic or we really weren't going to get along at all. No matter how much I loved her, a lack of sarcasm was annoying.

She smiled. "Like you really care. Please."

That was good. Looked like she wouldn't mind me picking on her every once in a while.

"Not really. What happened to your dinner anyway?" I asked curiously, glancing over at her table.

"One of my brothers most likely ate it." Bekah sighed and rolled her eyes. "They're annoying like that."

I took a bite of pizza, then held it out to her. "Throw it at one of them."

She smiled evilly and grabbed it from me. She looked at them, no; she glared at them, and threw the pizza. Sadly…she missed. Happily, she hit Travis Stoll in the face.

He turned over and glared at me. He thought I did it! That right there set off the Dinning Hall. He threw his pizza at me, it missed me, and it Clarisse in the middle of the forehead. Then the food fight started.

Bekah lunged across the table, grabbed me, and pulled me with her under the table. Then she burst into hysterical laughter. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She just sat there, curled up beside me, laughing. It was perfect, and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

We could both hear the counselors and what not trying to get the kids to stop. The kids just screamed at the counselors and continued throwing food at each other.

"Rebekah and Perseus." Chiron was knelt down beside the table, covered in food, and looking at us.

We both gulped at the same time. Hopefully, one of us could play favorites.

**Bekah's P.O.V.**

We were in trouble. And not only could I tell because of the look on Percy's face, but because of the way everyone was looking at us. We got led out of the Dinning Hall and to the office. Since when did camps have offices? Okay…so probably since forever, but it still scared me. Why would dad do? Would he be mad? I couldn't handle this.

A tear fell down my cheek, but Percy wiped it away quickly. "Don't be scared, Bekah. Things will work out. I'll take blame for this, promise."

I shook my head. "No, Percy. You will not. I will. I started it all. Besides, you get in enough trouble the rest of the time to make up for my lack of it."

He sighed. "I can't let you do that. How about we both did it?"

I smiled softly, "Sounds like a plan."

The office door opened then, canceling our alone time. Oh gods! What have I gotten myself into?

**Percy's P.O.V.**

We went into the office one at a time. Which means, I had no clue how much of this she was throwing on herself. Bekah was too concerned about me. Yet again, she seemed too concerned about everyone.

No. She cared about me. I knew it. And I would prove it…sooner or later.

She came out, smiling brightly.

"I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding, Percy." Chiron said as he followed Bekah out of the office.

"It's cool. Things like this happen." He nodded and went back into the office.

I turned and smiled at Bekah. "What did you do?"

She shrugged. "I did as you thought…I played favorites."

I was too stunned at the moment, but the sound of counselors telling kids it was time for bed, rang through my ears. Wow. We'd been here a long time.

I turned to Bekah. "Meet me in one hour at the beach."

She smiled. "I'll bring the Dr. Pepper."

"And I'll bring the Coke."

Bekah reached up and stroked my cheek. "Later, Percy." She dropped her hand and left me standing there, shocked, perfect, and in love.


	4. Troublemakers, Meet the Air Bubble

**Chapter 4!  
****This is kinda like the last chapter of part one of the story.  
****One the bright side, my chapters have been getting longer.  
****Please keep reviewing…or start reviewing.  
****Thanks.  
****Song: So Much for You – Ashley Tisdale**

**Bekah's P.O.V.**

I grabbed the Dr. Pepper from my bag and darted out of the window of the cabin. This was my alone time with Percy and I wasn't about to lose time from it.

Something in the back of my head told me that I was moving too fast. That I shouldn't even like Percy, nonetheless, love him. Something was telling me that what I was feeling was wrong. But I'd bet my life that we were meant to be.

I got down to the beach before he did, but that didn't bug me. I would keep myself temporarily busy. I set down a blanket, laid down on top of it, and opened a Dr. Pepper. I didn't start drinking it; I just held it in my hand as I stared at the stars.

"Your aunt did a great job on the constellations." Percy's voice startled me and caused my to spill my drink. "Sorry, sorry." He muttered urgently.

"It's fine. It will dry."

"Are you sure?" His eyes were urgent, staring into mine.

"Positive." I laughed. "Want a Dr. Pepper?"

He held out the case of Cokes. "Sure. Want a Coke?"

We both laughed and laid down on the blanket. After a moment Percy turned over so he was facing me, his head rested on his arm. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

I choked on my Coke. Course I did! "Why?"

Percy smiled and took my hand in his and then dropped it immediately. How could he send an electric current through my body and then let me go?!? "Just wondering."

**Percy's P.O.V.**

The minute I took her hand in mine, I felt complete. Maybe she didn't feel the same. She did choke when I asked her if she believed in love at first sight. I dropped her hand back onto the blanket. "Just wondering."

"Oh." Her eyes never left the sky. "Of course I do. Aphrodite is the goddess of love, she can make anything possible, and that includes love at first sight."

Should I tell her I love her? Could I? No. Not yet. I have got to wait.

"Ever experienced it?" My own words surprised me. I continued smiling at her, trying to be reassuring.

"No. I don't really like guys." She sighed at her words, as if she was lying or not really lying, but on the verge of it.

This aroused my curiosity. "Why is that?"

"None of them ever see me for me. They just see my looks, they never take time to find me or love me or anything like that. They never care the right way. I wish I was worthless, I was I wasn't pretty. Just so I could meet _the one_." Tears fell from her eyes as she spoke. She really did want someone, she needed someone, but she couldn't find him because of something that wasn't even her fault.

I pulled her into my arms, letting (I aloud myself to get wet for her) her tears stain my shirt. "You'll find him, I promise. I swear, you will find someone that will love you for more then your beauty."

"How – how do you know?" Her tears strained her words.

"Trust me on this one." I knew because I was the one. I was the one that loved her for more then her beauty. If only she would notice it. I knew then that I would have to tell her sooner or later. I'd have to tell her I love her.

Bekah looked into my eyes intently. "How could I not? You're so perfect, Percy, so caring and sweet. I don't deserve you as a friend." Her eyes moved to my wet shirt.

"I'm not all that, and you don't deserve me, because I'm not worth it. I'm not worth your time, or you using your sarcastic remarks on me. I've told you before that you're the wonderful one, Bekah."

She buried her face in my chest. "You're lying."

I smiled softly, "Didn't you just tell me that you would trust me."

Bekah giggled, "Okay, okay. I trust you. I trust you that I'm the wonderful one even if I don't believe it, I will trust your words."

"Good." I chuckled. "You really should."

She put her hands on my chest and pushed herself up. "Meanie."

"Uh, no. You did not just call me that." I smiled playfully and stood up, pulling her up with me. Cradling her against my chest, I started running towards the water.

Her eyes widened with either fear or excitement. I wasn't sure which. "Put me down, Percy!" Bekah shrieked, but I noticed that she wouldn't stop smiling.

"Um, no." And then I dove into the water, putting an air bubble around us once we were under the water.

"Pretty cool, Percy." Bekah praised me.

I noticed then that I was still carrying her. I didn't know if I should put her down her not. So I decided not to. "Thanks."

She nodded and snuggled into my chest. "Can I thank you for caring, Percy?"

I smiled, "Go for it, Bekah."

Bekah giggled again. I hadn't heard her laugh so much since she arrived here. She was much more open now. As if someone had unlocked who she really was. "Thank you, Percy Jackson, for caring about me. For being my only friend that isn't related."

I laughed with her. "It's not a problem." I put a finger under her chin and pulled her face up. "Look at me."

Her emerald eyes burned into mine. "Yes?"

I leaned my face towards her, keeping our eyes locked.

"OUT OF THE WATER!" Someone screamed from the shore.

We both groaned. In trouble again.


	5. Special Talents

**Chapter 1 of Part 2.  
****Also known as Chapter 5.  
****Enjoy and please review!  
****Song: Lips Like Morphine – Kill Hannah**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I raised the air bubble above the water and it popped, loudly. It almost made me went to laugh, but the look on Mr. D's face stopped me instantly. I glanced down at Bekah's face, she was still curled up again my chest, my arms wound around her small body, keeping her to me, and she was smiling at me. Holding back her own laughter.

"Does this look funny to you, Rebekah?" Mr. D growled at her.

Bekah buried her face in my chest, and laughed softly. She took a deep breath and turned back to him, smiling. "It sort of does."

"Set her down, Peter Johnson." His voice was rising with annoyance.

"Do I have to?" I asked in the whineiest voice I could muster up. Which didn't make Mr. D happy at all, and I think he might have started literally steaming.

"Down and to the office!" The tone of his voice made me jump.

I set Bekah back down on the ground, and watched as Mr. D turned around and started walking towards the office. Then, before I noticed it, grape vines were wrapped around our wrists and they were leading us after Mr. D.

"So much for escaping." Bekah muttered with an unhappy sigh.

"I'm so sorry, Bekah. I really didn't mean to get us in trouble. Believe me, I don't try…ever. It just happens." She would hate me now, she must.

"Don't worry about it, Percy. I'm sure I'd get myself in trouble without you, and this wasn't even your fault. I agreed to come, didn't I? Hence, this is not your fault at all."

"You told me early, in the Dinning Hall when we ran into each other, that you sometimes get in trouble. Was that true, or were you just trying to be nice and make sure I don't feel bad?" I watched her walk; it still amused me how careful she was, even when some one or something was leading her.

"I wasn't lying if that's what you mean. I have a habit of doing things before I think about them, and the result usually ends badly. I'm sure you'll notice that." She looked over at me, noticing that I was watching her. "Now answer one for me. Why do you always watch me?"

I instantly looked away from her and started staring at the veins that bond my wrists. "You watch where you walk. You watch where you put your feet so you don't fall. It's as if you know that you will fall if you don't. It's kinda cute." I whispered the ending so soft that I wasn't sure if I had actually said it or if it was just a thought.

"I have to." Bekah admitted, her words so rushed that they were hard to catch. "I've never been able to walk a few feet without falling. I hate it. It's so embarrassing."

I sighed with relief. She didn't hear me, or she did and she was just ignoring it. "How can it be embarrassing? It's sad. It hurts to watch an angel fall."

She heard that, and looked over at me forgetting about feet and burst into laughter. "Did you just call me an angel?" She somehow managed to choke out between her laughter.

My breath caught, her laughter filled my head, and the sound was so glorious. It was beautiful it was the perfect song. I some how managed to talk or breath a word, "Yes."

Before she had time to talk I tripped over a branch and hit the ground. So now I was the once to fall! In front of her…at least she knew how I felt.

Mr. D's vines were still pulling us alone and I began sliding alone on my stomach.

Bekah laughed softly, but fell to the ground so we were both sliding. Ah, the fun of a true love.

**Bekah's P.O.V.**

It was the most fun I've ever had before. Just hanging out with Percy, then sliding along the grass because vines were pulling us along. And he thought I was an angel. If nothing else made my night, that most defiantly would have completed it. Now how did I tell him I loved him?

You know what really made me angry? Was right before Percy kissed me, Mr. D had to come along and ruin my perfect moment. I would get him back…and it would be the best revenge ever. Maybe Percy would even help me. Well…a girl can hope.

We arrived back to the Camp Office, and my stomach dropped. It was never fun to see the same place twice in a couple hours.

Percy noticed the new look on my face, "Sorry." He muttered.

I didn't care. I was glad he had asked me to go, I had wanted him to ask. I was sure I'd get in more trouble by myself. Having him there with me only made the trouble more complete. As if I was really getting in trouble.

Mr. D made the stupid vines disappear and we both stood up and started rubbing our wrists.

Percy instantly came to my side. "Like I said earlier Bekah, I'm really sorry."

I glared playfully at him. "If you don't stop apologizing I will personally make sure you do get in trouble."

He looked at me, confused. "Like we're not getting into trouble now."

I sighed. "I have a wonderful talent…it's called manipulation. It helps me play favorites."

"Trouble maker chick has a talent?"

I laughed. "Oh, yes! I'm such a horrible child! I'm a disgrace to my parents!" I shook my head. "And yes, I have a talent, and not just that one. I play the guitar too."

We took two empty seats in the office.

Percy smiled at me. "Guitar?"

I nodded, "It was a gift from my dad. I'm really good at it. I guess it's just one of those random things you get. Plus, it comes in handy with battles and what not."

"How in the world does a guitar come in handle during a battle?"

I snapped and the guitar appeared on my lap. "Something like this." I strummed the strings and it morphed into a bow.

"I like it. What about the arrows?"

I reached behind me and pulled out a few arrows. "See? Even a daughter of Apollo has a few tricks up her sleeves…or back."

**So that's Chapter 5.  
I hope everyone liked it, and please review!  
The more reviews, the more I write!**


	6. Mornings Without You

**People have been wondering where Annabeth is…**  
**She's coming.  
****As in, she'll be in the rest of the chapters.  
****Plus, my friend and I are working on a Hidden Chapter that's based off Chapter one and is in Annabeth's P.O.V.  
****Interested?  
****Keep reading and reviewing, please.  
****Song: Stronger – Kayne West**

**Bekah's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning entirely exhausted. It had to be one of the best, yet tiring nights of my life. I was happy, though. Remembering the night before. I had spent most of it with Percy. I didn't really mind that fact. Actually, I liked it more then I probably should. Talk about moving in fast forward.

I laid in my bunk for a while. Just staring at the ceiling, wanting to have Percy beside me. Then I remembered the most horrid memory that was left in my brain to soak for all eternity. Percy and I weren't aloud to hang out together anymore. Forever. Okay, well, just for the summer, but it would feel like forever.

Tears fell from my eyes. I had to leave camp. No, I would stay here and tough it out. I'd always been fine without guys; no one would change that for me now.

I jumped down off the bunk once I was done sulking and changed into my normal attire, a Pink Polo shirt and ripped, washed jeans. My hair was slightly messed up from last night, all I did today was pull a brush through it and put it up in a messy bun. I was in no mood for looking fabulous today.

Guess I did without trying, though. I walked out of my cabin and the Stoll brothers were standing there, waiting to escort me to breakfast. Blug. I wasn't hungry. I didn't want to eat. However, I did want to see Percy and if this was the only way that I could be near him, then I would accept it. Besides, I could still talk to him.

I stumbled into the Dinning Hall and took my seat at the head of the table. Like it mattered at the moment. I looked over at the Poseidon Cabin's table and Percy was smiling at me softy. I almost wanted to look away; he didn't need to see me break.

**(The following conversation takes place inside their minds. They can communicate telepathically…which I'm sure you have noticed):**

"How are you?" The sound of his voice shocked me, and I jumped slightly off my chair. His laughed replaced his voice and I couldn't help, but smile.

"Fine." Even my voice sounded stiff, faking.

"You're a horrible lair, Bekah."

"I know. I hate this. Really…I do. What can we do about it? Come on, were both trouble-making geniuses."

He laughed mentally again. "I think we should sneak away again today."

"And just, Mr. Hero, where would we go?"

His smiled grew. "Wanna go for another swim?"

I rolled my eyes. "If I remember correctly, the last time we went for a swim it ended in us not being able to hang out together. How about this, we both act on our best behavior and try to get them to let us together again. If that doesn't work by the end of the day, then I am calling on my father to come fix this."

"Sounds like a plan. Enjoy your breakfast, Bekah."

I smiled, looking down at my plate. "It's not the same if I can't steal your food."

"Or if you can't run into me, right?"

"Eat your food, Percy."

**(End of conversation)**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"I'm kinda glad you got in trouble, Percy. It proves that you really shouldn't be hanging out with her." Annabeth and I were seated on the shore, watching the waves in front of us, and she was entirely convinced that Bekah would ruin my life. However, I doubted that Bekah really would. Probably improve it, if anything.

"How can you think that? She's absolutely perfect, Annabeth. Nothing about her screams horrible." I muttered sadly.

"Please!" Annabeth scoffed. "Have you seen how she uses Travis and Connor?"

"She can't help that she's beautiful, Annabeth."

"I know, but still. She could play it less. Listen, Percy, she really is no good for you, she probably doesn't even really like you."

Her words hit me hard. She might has well taken out Riptide and stabbed it through my heart.

"You don't know that." My words were broken, shocked.

"That's true. I'm sorry, Percy. Just something about her screams not right."

I couldn't tell anymore whether she really cared, or if she was just being sarcastic, because I had turned numb. I missed her so much, and I had only been away from her for a short time.

"Come on, Percy. We're going to be late for lunch." Annabeth took my hand and stood up, pulling me up with her.

"Yes. We are." My voice sounded hollow. I would have to pretend better then this. I was perfectly fine before I met Bekah, and I would be perfectly fine after.

Annabeth and I ran to the Dinning Hall. Making it there right before they gave the blessings to the gods. I grabbed my foot and took my sit at my always-empty table.

I glanced over at the Apollo Cabin's table, but Bekah wasn't there. What had happened? Was she sick? Maybe she didn't want to talk to me anymore.

All of a sudden my appetite left me. I didn't want to even look at my food. I got up from the table, threw my food away, and exited the Dinning Hall.

Someone grabbed my arm and I jumped. A sigh of relief escaped me as I noticed it was Bekah.

"Wanna go for a walk?" She asked, releasing my arm and walking backwards towards the odds.

"Sure." I smiled happily and followed after her. As if we could get in anymore trouble.


	7. Deep Sleeps

**This is sorta like an introduction for chapter seven.  
****Annabeth gets kinda mean in this chapter, and I'm not trying to play her off like that, but it's who she has to be.  
****She hates Bekah because she's stealing Percy.  
****You will notice when I post Hidden Chapter 1.  
****Ready for chapter seven now?  
****Keep reviewing, please.  
****Song: Fall For You – Second Serenade**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I was happy that we could have this time together. Sure it had only been a short time, but I still had missed her like crazy. I was just walking through the forest with Bekah by my side, enjoying our time together. We both knew that we only had short time together before we would have to go back to the reality of camp and start living again in the real world.

"So…how's being good going for you?" Bekah asked sitting down on a tree stump.

"Good. I mean, as good as I can ever be." I sat down on the ground across from her. I didn't want to make our normal separation any harder then it would have to be.

Bekah nodded in agreement, then sighed. "What did you do this morning?"

"I sat on the beach and talked to Annabeth, then I got last place in cabin inspection." I smiled softly, watching fallen strands of her hair fly across her face because of the breeze.

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask any questions. "Well, I hope you enjoyed your morning, Percy."

I laughed, "Yes! And I will have so much fun washing dishes for the next week!"

Bekah giggled, "You're on dish duty?"

"Um, yes. Why?"

"So am I! I took the camp's SUV on a drive this morning and got caught." And she was happy about this why?

"How'd you get it started without having the keys?" My stomach fell, so she could drive. She was way too old for me, yet here she sat.

"Connor unlocked and hotwired it for me. On the bright side, the cops didn't catch me. That would have been really bad." I think I saw her smile.

My stomach calmed slightly. "And just how old are you, Bekah?"

"Fifteen and a half. People always think I'm at least seventeen. Though, I really don't understand why."

"Could it be that you resemble a super model?" I asked sarcastically, smiling playfully.

Bekah laughed, which distracted me from any coherent line of thought. "I highly doubt it."

"Right." I glanced at my watch and sighed. Things move so fast when you're with someone you love. "Come on, we'd better get back to the Dinning Hall for dish duty."

Bekah stood up and smiled. "Meet you in the kitchen." She turned around and started walking the opposite direction we had came from.

"And just where are ya going?" I yelled, curiously, after her.

She turned back around, smiling. "The long way back. We can't both enter the Dinning Hall at the same time. Everyone is going to know that we were together."

"Long way?"

Bekah sighed and nodded. "Yes, there's this trail. It crosses over this creek and leads to behind the Camp Office."

"You mean the creek that looks more like a river?"

She laughed, "That's the one. See you in a few minutes, Percy."

I smiled softly, "Later, Bekah."

**Bekah's P.O.V.**

The walk to the bridge was so beautiful. Then again, everything was beautiful at Camp Half-Blood. Wow. I'm surprised that didn't go on a brochure or something.

Annabeth was sitting on the bridge rail, looking right at me, as if she were waiting for me. Well that's nice…or creepy.

"Hey!" Annabeth said, smiling and walking towards me.

I smiled back. I barely knew her, and she wanted to be friends. I knew she was Percy's best friend, and it was so nice of her to want to be friends with me, too.

"Hey, Annabeth! How are you?" I asked, leaning against the bridge rail beside her.

"Just wonderful! Have you seen the water? The way the sun is hitting the water is absolutely beautiful today."

I turned around and leaned over the rail to get a better look at the water. "Oh, it is!"

Okay, that's where stupidity met stupidity. I knew it wasn't smart to be leaning over a rail that led to a ten-foot drop into a twelve-foot deep creekish river thing. And considering I wasn't very good at swimming, I almost instantly knew it was a bad idea. Then again, I wasn't one for thinking things through before I did them. I also never thought Annabeth could hate me. Boy, was I wrong.

I felt Annabeth's hands on my back as she pushed, and I flipped over the rail.

Considering I wasn't a great swimmer and the current was way too strong to fight against, I knew this would probably end badly.

There wasn't time to scream for Percy's help, he'd be too far away. He wouldn't even hear me. "Percy, help me!" I forced the thought directly at him, praying to the gods our telepathical waves were still connected.

I hit the water and instantly started getting dragged along with the current. I had no clue what might await me, and I really didn't plan on figuring out.

I grabbed at a broken tree branch that was stuck into the bank, and somehow managed to catch it. I knew that soon enough it would either break or my strength would give out.

I wedged my foot between two rocks and regretted it right away. The current pushed the bottom part of my body forward and my ankle went in the wrong direction. There was a sharp snap and pain coursed through my leg.

I was done for.

This wasn't exactly the way I had planned on dying. Okay, so I hadn't really been planning on dying any time soon.

"Bekah! Hold on!" At first I thought I was just delusional, but as the waves calmed around me, I knew it was really Percy.

I really didn't know how much longer I could hold on, so I wasn't about to promise him something that might not happen. I heard him swimming through the water and my arms almost gave out on me.

His arms circled around my waist, and I let go of the branch, and fell into him. His arms held on to me tighter. "Hey." I muttered, totally exhausted all of a sudden.

"What happened?" His voice was full of panic.

I looked up at the bridge, what was I thinking? Annabeth was long gone. "I fell." My words were growing softer as the pain in my ankle spread through my body.

Percy carried my through the water and laid me down on the bank. I sighed, and then grimaced, the pain was still spreading. "My ankle…" I give up on trying to tell him, I was too tired and in too much pain.

He laid down beside me, and pulled me gently into his arms again. He didn't seem to care that I was soaking wet at the moment. "It's broken. I know. Blackjack is coming back for us and I'll get you back to camp."

"It hurts so much, Percy." I muttered, and closed my eyes. I was losing a hold on reality.

"I know." It sounded like he whimpered. I felt bad. He had no clue what to do.

"I'm so tired." My words were getting softer still. I wasn't even sure if I had actually said those.

"Sleep then, Bekah." His voice faded into the distance, and I let go, drifting into my own personal dark escape.

**What do you think? Don't be mad at me for making Annabeth like that. You will understand more of her after I get the Hidden Chapter up. It will make lots more sense. Thanks for reading and keep reviewing.**


	8. Hidden Chapter 1: New Campers

**Written by: Molly (My BFF)  
****Hidden Chapter 1  
****New Campers**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Percy and I were sitting on the steps of the Dinner Hall; I hadn't seen him all summer and I had missed him like crazy. He is my best friends, and the singly most annoying person I know.

"It's it funny watching the first-yearers?" Percy asked me.

I looked over at the cabins. "Yes." Then I looked back at Percy, "It's –," but he wasn't listening to me anymore.

Instead, he was staring over at the cabins, his mouth slightly open. "What?" I asked as I followed his line of vision.

There stood some girl. She looked about seventeen or eighteen. Way too old for my fifteen-year-old Percy. She had raven wing black, almost blue, head of that fell freely to her waist, why, by the way, was thinner than a been-pole. She had huge, emerald, green eyes that took up a huge chunk of her face, and more eyelashes then I could count. I mean, she had a good tan and looked like she worked out a lot. Goggling guys who seemed like that had never seen a girl before surrounded her.

She looked over our way, and Percy smiled this big, goofy smile that made me want to laugh. That girl was _so_ out of his league.

But, then, the worst thing in the world happened. The girl returned Percy's smile.

That dumb girl probably didn't have a brain cell in her entire body! Who was she to be flirting with my Percy?! True, she hadn't said a word to him, but she could have any other boy on the whole plant; why did she have to smile at Percy? He was a complete dork.

The girl turned back to her groupies. What a prig! She's probably stupider then mud.

I don't even know her name and I hate her guts already.

***

The rest of the day, Percy was in la-la land. Whenever I tired to talk to him, he said something highly intelligent, like, "Unna", or something amazingly brilliant like that.

When he did talk to me, he was _way_ too happy. So, I acted happy for him. Really, I was trying to kill her, set her up with a different guy, or get her hopelessly lost for 20 years.

Anyway, my hate for her, hasn't subsided at all. I still hate her guts.

***

At lunch, I sit at the head of the Athena Cabin's table. As the head of the cabin, I am in charge of my brothers and sisters. Normally, we would talk and joke together, but today, I wasn't really into it.

Percy walked back past me to his table, and from the other direction, the evil little snit, who had no brains, was coming.

Not really watching, she walked right into Percy. His tray flipped over and fell to the floor.

I smirked, that would make Percy dislike her.

Wait…no! There he is, smiling like a stuffed goose, so big and goofy, picking up his food.

They knelt there for a while, the she-demon and Percy, talking.

My smirk slid off and was replaced with a scowl.

They got up from off the floor and the witch started walking away.

But, like a fool, Percy called after her. "Wait!"

The evil one paused. "Yes?"

"What's your name?" Percy asked.

For some reason, the creature from the black lagoon laughed. "Rebekah Celeste Williams." She told him. "I prefer Bekah."

Percy smiled, "Enjoy your time at camp, Bekah." Percy went and sat down at his table.

I had never had a worst enemy before, but I had one now, Rebekah Celeste Williams.


	9. Bekah or Annabeth

**Here's Chapter Eight. Sorry it's so short.  
Chapter 9 will make up for it.  
****Enjoy and keep reviewing.  
****Song: Potential Breakup Song – Aly and AJ**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I had thought not being able to see Bekah was bad, but this was worse. Watching her in pain was horrible.

It had been so bad that they had moved Bekah to the Poseidon cabin, because all the other cabins had full bunks, or didn't have any bottom bunks left. The Zeus and Artemis cabins were under construction and the Hermes cabin was still packed full with kids who didn't know who their parents were. And I absolutely refused to have Bekah stay in the Big House, not with Mr. D who would torture her all night and make her play cards.

To make things worse, Bekah refused to sleep or even stay seated for more then a few minutes. She also refused to use the crutches that had been provided for her. I didn't really know why she was being so difficult, but I guessed she just didn't want to miss anything.

We were sitting in front of the cabin, talking, when Bekah said the most random thing ever. "I'm staying here year-round, Percy."

It almost confused me; I always thought she'd want to go back to her mom. "What about your mom? Don't you want to go home to her?"

Bekah's body stiffened. "My mom died in a building fire a couple weeks before I came here."

I rubbed her arm soothingly. "I'm so sorry, Bekah. I didn't know." That would explain why she didn't want to heal, she was scared that Mr. D would send her home once she was better.

Bekah took a deep breath to calm herself. "It's not your fault."

I smiled reassuringly. "You know…they won't make you leave, even when you're able to walk correctly."

She laughed, "Really? Guess I should have known. Think you can help me back inside the cabin?"

As I was helping her back inside, I noticed that none of us had gotten much sleep since Bekah had moved into the cabin. We spent most of the night talking, laughing, and eating food that we had hidden over the entire cabin. It felt pretty perfect.

She laid down on her bunk and closed her eyes. "I hate being tired all the time."

I laughed, "Get some sleep."

With that I left the cabin and sat down in front of it again, lost in thought.

Of course…I knew she wouldn't be entirely healed by the time I left camp. Something was wrong with her body and she was only healing as fast as a mortal. It kinda scared me. Not about her healing pace, but that I wouldn't be here. Who would catch her when she falls, or talk her to sleep ever night?

I wondered if she would ever fall in love with someone else. Okay, so she hadn't really told me that she loved me yet, but I knew she was working on it. I just hoped she would tell me by the end of the summer. Not to worry, we had two and a half months to worry about that.

I stood up and started walking to the Athena cabin to talk to Annabeth, when someone grabbed my arm and dragged me into the woods.

Annabeth sat down on the ground and pulled me down beside her. "We need to talk." She insisted.

I swallowed loudly. What did I do this time? I took a deep breath. "Go for it, Annabeth."

"Your really annoying me." Okay, that's not much of a shock.

"What I'd do?"

"You never hang out with your friends anymore." As if that was really true. Right. I had hung out with her this morning.

"Sorry." I muttered, staring at the ground. "I can't help it. You know I'm easily side-tracked."

"Yeah, sure. You're always hanging out with _Bleghah_?" Okay…who?

"Who is Bleghah?" She had lost me.

"The evil she-demon you're always hanging out with."

"Bekah?" I asked, confused. "She's not a she-demon! What are you getting at?"

"You always hang out with her, not your _real_ friends. And when was the last time you I-Med Tyson?"

"Actually," I smiled. "This morning. He I-Med me."

"Exactly!" Annabeth stood up and that look on her face scared me. "You don't pay attention anyone else's lives except your own!"

I shook my head. "That's not true! I've been talking to Bekah for the last twenty-four-hours. Plus, it's not my fault my fountain is broken. And I really prefer not to use the creek that almost drowned Bekah."

"Aargh! That's my point! You wouldn't care if I jumped of a cliff and died!" She just ignored the fact that Bekah almost drowned. That didn't make me very happy.

"Annabeth, you know that's not true! I would try and stop you! If that didn't work I'd be the first one at your funeral…with Bekah of course."

That was the wrong thing I could have said. Annabeth glared at me and put on her Yankees cap. I stood up and started backing up. A few seconds later, Annabeth kicked me and fell to the ground.

She took of the Yankees cap, and I yelped. Annabeth's foot was on my chest, holding me down; her knife was at my throat.

"Fine!" Annabeth growled. "She can be your friend, but you're losing me!"

She turned around and ran off, tears streaming from her pretty gray eyes.

I stayed where I was...I had to choose, between the love of my life and my best friend. Crap.


	10. Luke's Love

**Ta-da!  
****Chapter 9!  
****A full Chapter 9.  
Even better.  
****Haha.  
****Disclaimer: I own nothing except Bekah and the story line.  
****Help me feel better by reviewing.  
****Song: SOS – Rihanna**

**Bekah's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and I was more tired then when I had actually gone to sleep. When _had_ I gone to sleep? This was too much. My head was spinning and I couldn't grip where I was. I knew where I wasn't, which was in the Poseidon Cabin at Camp Half-Blood. I looked around; the room was dark, with light escaping from the gaps through the boards that bound up the windows. I took in a deep breath, the place was familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then again, I couldn't put my finger on anything. My hands were tied behind my back and I was lying on a mattress. What was going on?

"I'm sorry, my dear. Such an odd way for us to meet." A boy, maybe a couple years older then Percy was making his way across the room towards me.

He had blonde hair, cropped short, and a scar as his cheek. I almost instantly felt sorry for him, but I was never that weak.

"Who are you?"

The teenager smiled and sat down on the mattress beside me. "Luke Castellan son of Hermes."

"And why, Luke, do you have me tied up lying on a mattress?"

"Dear Bekah, I've taken you away from a life of nothing and brought you into my everything." Luke stroked my hair gently, but for some reason I didn't bother to smack his hand away. It was a comforting gesture, something that made me feel safe.

"Why? How did you know I didn't have anyone? You know you took me away from one of the two people who actually care about me!"

"True. But I've brought you here to someone else who cares about you very much."

"You don't even know me!!!" I was kinda upset now…well I was way past being upset. Someone kidnaps me, takes me to some freaky place that smelt like old smoke, and tells me that he likes me.

"Actually…some people of mine have been watching you." Great. Now he admits to stalking me. What kinda guy was this?

"Okay. You're telling me that you're a stalker, and I'm suppose to be okay with this?"

Luke laughed softly, "No, you're not suppose to be okay with it. I'm waiting for you to put up a fight and have Percy try and save you."

Now I get. He wanted to fight Percy. He didn't want me. Wait! "How long have you been watching me?"

"Since before your mothers death." I swallowed loudly and Luke noticed. His hand fell from my hair and down to the mattress.

"You just don't want to fight with Percy. You're trying to gain me."

Luke stared down at the mattress. "Sorta."

All in all, I began thinking I was the sikko. I felt kinda intrigued that someone would go through this much trouble to have me as his or her own. I was _wanted_. No guy had ever wanted me as company, just for their desires. I truly believed there was more then that behind Luke.

"Luke, oddly enough, I find that kinda sweet."

He looked up, smiling. "Really?"

"It's weird, but I mean, I've never met anyone who would go through that much trouble for me."

"So I have noticed. You really are beautiful, Bekah, but you're so much more. You're sweet, caring, smart, and understanding. You're independent, but you know when to let your guard down."

"Luke…no one has ever noticed that much about me." It wasn't the same way I felt about Percy, but I did feel _something_ towards Luke. Sure, it was really weird. Considering that this guy kidnapped me and all and who knows what else he would do, but even though all that was going on, I seemed to care for him. Wow. Life was odd.

"Bekah, you're so special to me." Even though he didn't know the basics of my life, and he had just been watching my ever move for the last couple weeks, it made me feel almost complete. Not the same way I felt around Percy, but I was hole kinda, there was still that throbbing pain, it wasn't soothed like it was around Percy.

"Can you untie my hands?" I choked out, tears streaming down my face.

I guess Luke was confused, maybe scared, but he did as I asked. I think he knew that I wouldn't run away, and I was sure even if I did try, someone or _something_ would end up stopping me.

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled myself against him, my face buried in his shoulder.

Luke was shocked now, maybe I had done something he never expected, but he put his arms around me and with one hand started stroking my hair again. "I know this is hard, Bekah. But there was no other way to keep you with me."

I was a captive, but for some weird reason…I felt like a safe captive.

My sobs came to a stop and I pulled myself away from him, wiping my eyes. "No, no. Well, yes, but like I said earlier. No one has ever really cared this much for me. It's a surprise."

Luke smiled, "Listen now, Bekah. This can be easy or hard for you, but I know you'll choose the right way. You can be my mistress, stand by my side and be my queen. You can have what you like when you ask, and you can be my love or you can stray away from me and be held as a prisoner."

Okay, the first one sounded a lot better then the second on. But I knew if I did do that, it would hurt Percy and make me only miss him more. I didn't want to miss him, I wanted him to be here with me. But I didn't exactly dislike Luke, I hated what he was doing and for whatever purpose he was doing it, but I didn't really mind him. I did have odd, strange, weird feelings for him.

"I can handle being your mistress. On two conditions." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Tell me."

"I want to sleep in a real bed, a hotel room or something even if I am under guard so I don't escape. Number two, when I need you, you have to be there for me." The second request was softer then the rest of my words. But he was all I had at the moment, for who knew how long. Percy might never come for me. It could just be Luke and I for the rest of forever.

"Alright. One other thing, as my mistress, you will not tell me how to do my job. Just stand by my side and respect me."

I stared into his eyes for a long moment. "Of course." The words were spoken half-heartedly.

Luke smiled and took both of my hands in his. "You're mine now, Bekah."

"Don't disrespect me, Luke. For I am as much yours as you are mine."

He nodded in agreement. "I understand, love. Ready to leave now? I hate to have you stay here any longer then necessary."

"Yeah."

He picked me up, and cradled me against his chest. I closed my eyes as he started walking towards the exit door of the room. Oh what have I gotten myself into? What have I done?


	11. I Need your Help

**Here is chapter ten.  
****Enjoy.  
****Song: Complicated - Avril Lavigne**

**Percy's P.O.V.  
**I picked myself up on the ground and staggered to my cabin. I opened the door and my heart beat sped as I noticed that Bekah wasn't sleeping in her bunk anymore. No way on Earth's green grass would she have been able to get up and just leave that fast.

Panic spread through my body as I started searching the camp, looking for her.

I got back to the cabin an hour later and couldn't find her anywhere. It was weird at how much I was acting like I had lost something and not someone.

I darted out of the cabin again and ran full-speed into Annabeth. "Annabeth! I need your help! Please!"

She pulled out her knife and pointed it at me. "Do you wanna go for round two, seaweed brain?"

I took a deep breath to settle myself and to make sure I didn't say or do anything stupid. "I need you!"

"Well that's weird and highly unexpected. Where's your girlfriend?"

"I don't know! I lost her!"

"It's not my fault you can't keep tabs on your own girlfriend. If that's the case, you might have a problem, pal."

I sighed and stared at the ground. "Annabeth, I'm really sorry. I need you…now!"

Annabeth smiled evilly. "Sit, grovel, then beg."

Usually, I would refuse to do any of the following, but I needed help finding Bekah.

I fell to my knees; I can't believe I'm doing this, I pressed my forehead against the ground, and started to beg. "I really am truly sorry, Annabeth. It will never, ever, happen again. Please, please, please forgive me! Now, I really need your help."

"Now lick my shoe."

I looked up at her, "You crazy?"

She smiled down at me. "It's that or scrubbing the floors of the Athena cabin with your tongue or you could always mop the Dinner Hall with your hair."

Ah, the things I do for love.

I reached down to licker her shoe when she stopped me. "Bottom of the shoe." Annabeth demanded.

"What?!?"

She sighed. "I know you heard me. Now lick!"

"I don't understand you, woman."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Just go for it and it better be clean."

"Which shoe?"

"The right one."

I swore in my heart, right then and there, that I'd never tell Bekah about this, or anyone else for that matter. Considering that I was sure Annabeth would take care of that for me.

I leaned down, and when my tongue reached her shoe it was of the most disgusting things that I ever had to experience.

I rose to my feet, spitting. "Help me, please."

"K. What's your problem?"

I felt scared all of a sudden. "I lost Bekah."

"I suggest trying another cabin. Aphrodite always has daughters looking for boyfriends."

I growled softly. "That's not what I meant."

"Fine. I'll help you find your little girlfriend." Annabeth smiled softly. "On two conditions of course."

"You've already used one condition."

Her smile faded. "Okay, fine, but Thalia has to come with us."

I nodded. "Deal."

"Deal. By the way, when we get back, I still hate you."

I sighed, "Uh, why?"

"Because you have become a nasty, self-absorbed brat."

I stared at the ground. "I can change."

"You already have, Percy, you already have." With that, she turned around and walked away.

I was scared. What had I done to lose my best friend? Had Bekah really changed me that much? Guess I'd never really figure out.

**It's very short. So chapter 11 will def. make up for it. Please review.**


	12. New Clothes, New Attitude

**This chapter is really, really, long and I hope everyone loves it.  
****Reviewing and I'll keep updating.  
****Song: Love Bug - Jonas Brothers**

**Bekah's P.O.V.  
**"I love you," He whispered as he closed the distances between our lips.

I woke up instantly, and started trying to catch my breath. I vaguely remember having the same dream a couple weeks ago about Percy, but no. This time it was about Luke. Which made sense to me. Percy hasn't been answering my mental messages and I've been gone for two weeks now. I knew he wasn't coming. So why keep my heart wishing? I didn't have to, I had Luke now. The throbbing in my heart was starting to cease, the same why it always did around Percy.

I jumped out of my bed and walked over to the wall length mirror. I stared at my reflection. Odd at how when I was around Luke I wanted to look better, I wanted, for once in my life, to use my looks as an advantage. And I knew that the outfit I was wearing at the moment, wasn't going to cut it.

***

I stood in front of Luke, smiling sweetly. "Luke, can I go shopping?"

"Uh…" He seemed stunned for a moment. "Sure?" Which sounded like a total question to me.

"Great, thanks."

I turned around to leave, but Luke caught my arm and stopped me. "You can go, but one of the men from my guard will be escorting you." Luke looked around the room and finally found someone. "Marco, would you please Miss Williams shopping?"

Marco looked like Luke had sent him to Asphodel.

I sighed and walked away with Marco at my side. As if I would ever run away from Luke at my own will, right. But whatever, at least I would have a guy to model for.

***

"So, do you think this would look good on me?" I asked as I pulled a Polo shirt off the rack and held it in front of me.

"Not nearly as good as this would look on you." He answered, pulling a red, strapless, cocktail dress off the rack. It was short, and maybe fell three inches below my butt. The back of it crisscrossed down to maybe three inches above my butt. It was one of the sluttiest things I had ever seen in my entire life, yet it was perfect.

I grabbed it from him and ran into the dressing room. I stood in front of the mirror, holding it in front of me to see how it would look. I was tall for my age or for being a girl. I was probably around five feet and eight inches. I was well-built and very skinny, but my breasts were the perfect size, it would probably fit wonderfully.

I slipped it on and walked out of the dressing room. I never understood the exact effect I could have on men, until that moment. Marco stopped breathing for about ten seconds, started to hyperventilate, and then acted as if nothing had ever happened. "Awesome dress." He somehow managed to say.

For there on out, I managed to find the skimpiest clothes I could find, and began playing 'America's Next Top Model' for Marco. I did this for about six and a half hours before I decided that enough was enough.

But, by the time I was done, I had lots and lots of clothes. I had everything, ball gowns, cocktail dresses, sun dresses, miniskirts, camisoles, tank tops, scoop necks, tight t-shirts, short shorts, half jackets, bikinis, tube tops, and French lingerie (something that was not tried on in front of Marco). On top of all that, I got shoes. As in heels, boots, sandals, high-heeled flip flops, flats, stilettos, and my personal favorite, high-heeled sandals that laced up to the top of my thoughts.

All in all, it was a very, very good day.

I happened to notice that as we were leaving the mall, Marco looked like he had won the lottery.

***

Once we were back at the hotel, I got to show Luke everything I bought…and I do mean everything. About half-way through he looked entirely speechless and breathless. At least everything was going the way I had planned. Except for the fact that every two minutes Luke had to chase at least one, if not a couple, of his guards out of the room. It was very…different for me. Usually I hated were slutty clothes and guys being like that, but I no longer cared anymore and I actually kinda liked it.

***

I woke up the next perfectly happy, except for the fact that I wasn't in the same place as I was when I had gone to bed last night.

I ate a quick breakfast in bed and changed into one of my new outfits. A white camisole, a black half jacket, a very short black and white plaid mini skirt, and my black sandals that laced up to my thighs. I straightened my hair and styled it so my bangs fell perfectly over the left side of my face.

I was very shocked that I could look this hot…or slutty. Not quite sure which.

I walked out of my room and was slightly shocked when I noticed that I was on a Cruise Ship thingy.

My first goal of the day…find Luke.

***

It was fun seeing the faces on the men aboard as I walked past them. It made my feel extremely sexy, something that I was aiming for.

I was very thankful, however, that it was summer, and that I didn't have to wear a stupid cast on my ankle anymore.

To make my morning even more exhausting, I had to ask twenty guys where Luke was before one even answered my question coherently. It went something like this:

I stepped forward, making it so our bodies were only inches apart. I reached up and trailed my fingers down his arm. "Do you have any clue where Luke might resign at the moment?"

The man took a deep, staggered breath, then attempted to look past me. "In his room most likely."

"And just where is that?"

"Third level."

I smiled sweetly, "Thank you so much." I walked away, smiling still. I had never really enjoyed using people before, but it was getting me what I wanted at the moment, and for that I was thankful.

***

Just the door scared me. Two guards stood on either side of it, and I was absolutely positive that this was Luke's room.

I took a step forward and they both looked down and smiled at me. Talk about creepy.

I took a deep breath and kept my eyes locked on the door. "Could you please announce my presence?"

Out of the corner or my eye, I noticed that they both nodded. I took a step away from the door and the smaller of the two guards went in, leaving me alone with Mr. Creepy.

After a couple minutes later he came back with a surprised look on his face.

I was totally scared that Luke didn't want to see me anymore. I tried to calm down. "What?" I asked, biting my lip and holding back tears.

He stared at me for a moment before he talked. "He said you never have to ask, you're welcome to come and go as you please."

I sighed in relief. "Does that mean I'm privileged or something?"

"Very."

I smiled at both of them. "I know. Now move."

One of them opened the door for me and I walked casually in. Even if I was scared to death. I got past the entry way and gasped, it was beautiful!

The room was long and looked as if it had once been a conference room. There were huge, glass, wall windows on both the left and right. They bother stared gloriously out onto the ocean.

As I continued to look around a noticed that there was a golden, almost glowing, coffin in the back corner of the room. I, personally, really didn't want to know who or what was in there.

Then, I noticed the huge king sized bed with a golden frame that sat perfectly in the middle of the room. It looked like it would have been the most comfortable bed in the world to sleep on.

I stared at it for a minute longer before I finally run and jumped onto it. I giggled hysterically as the mattress (which was much softer then I thought) rose around me and then fell back down. I laid down, still giggling, and stared at the canopy above me.

"Do you like it?" Luke's voice scared me, considering that I was still very worried that I had upset him.

I sat straight up and pulled my knees up to my chest. "I am so sorry."

Luke chuckled and climbed up onto the bed, then sat down beside me. "What are you apologizing for?"

"The fact that I barged into your room and jumped on your bed."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. "Whatever's mine is yours."

I curled up in a ball again his chest, and slowly looked up at him. "So you're not angry?"

Luke started stroking my hair, rocking us both gently. "Of course not, my dear."

I giggled, "Thanks, Luke. For everything. Even if you did kidnap me, I think you're the best kidnapper anyone could ever have."

He started laughing, too. "Really now?"

I smiled and nodded.

Luke sighed, "You know, I'm really sorry about moving around so much."

"Oh, yes. Well, I was going to talk to you about that."

"I'm getting on your nerves, aren't I?" His voice saddened, and my heart instantly broke.

I reached up and rested my hand on his scarred cheek. "No, you're not annoying me. You never could! Just all this moving make me anxious. Must you do it while I am sleeping?"

Luke smiled at my touch and leaned into it. "You always look so beautiful and peaceful when you're sleeping, that I'd really hate to wake you."

"But I have no clue how I'm getting moved, or who is carrying me."

"I always carry you, Bekah. I'd never let anyone else touch you."

I was slightly surprised by this. "Don't you have more important things to do then make sure I get from place to place?"

Luke leaned down and rested his forehead against mine. "I'd never allow anyone else to move you, they could drop you or something, even though you are quite light, some of my guards have walking problems. Also, no work I have to do is more important then you."

My breathing sped. "Luke?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." I leaned forward just slightly and touched his lips ever so softly with mine. I pulled away and waited to be rejected by him. For him to push me away. I stared intently into his eyes…

"I love you, too, Bekah. More then you maybe ever know." He kissed me, and instantly our lips began moving in perfect unison. Luke slid me off his lap and placed me gently on the bed, still not breaking the kiss. He then pinned me to the bed with his body. His hands stayed on my waist, and my arms wrapped around his neck. Luke's lips left mine and started traveling down my neck.

Oh perfect everything was at the moment!

I heard Luke's door close, but didn't pay much attention to it. Luke's lips were moving across my collarbone now.

A guard cleared his throat and Luke's lips left my skin.

I growled at the guard and he took a step away from the bed.

Luke laughed and kissed my forehead. "It's alright, my love." He murmured, smiling, his lips brushing across my forehead as he spoke.

"Can you get him to leave?" I asked Luke in a whisper. My body was already missing the feel of his touch, the flames across my skin from his touch were fading. I wanted to experience the electric shock I received every time Luke touched me, again and again.

"Probably. I'll be right back." He brushed his lips gently across mine one more time, then got up off the bed and walked out of the room with the guard.

I whimpered softly and crawled up to the top of the bed. I rested my head on one of the huge pillows and pulled the blanket up to my shoulders. I was suddenly feeling over-exhausted. If this was how I was going to feel every time I got done kissing Luke, I wasn't going to mind it at all.

I felt slightly lonely, too. I still missed Percy, even though I knew he probably wasn't coming and that I'd probably never even see him again. And did know, though, that I loved Luke. I love both of them, I just didn't know which one I loved more. But I did just have Luke now, and I was sure that my love for Percy would have to fade sooner or later.

Tears fell from my eyes, as I noticed that I had never gotten around to telling Percy that I loved him. Now he'd probably never know. Even if I did have Luke, Percy would always be a part of me.

But I knew I was changing. In more ways then one.

I closed my eyes, too tired to really think anymore. I noticed that the sound of water crashing again the walls was comforting, it soothed me in a way. Not very long after, I fell into a deep sleep.


	13. Your Guards Scare Me

**Chapter twelve!  
****Yay!  
****Read and review.  
****Please and thank you.  
****Song: Leavin' – Jessie McCartney**

**Bekah's P.O.V.  
**I woke up, majorly confused as to where I was. It took me a few minutes to adjust and realize that I was still lying in Luke's bed and the conversation we had before I fell asleep. It made me smile for no reason.

I sat up and slid off the bed. I noticed that Luke wasn't with me, and that did slightly scare me. Had I scared him off or something? Did he not like me anymore and just run away? All of a sudden I was overly lonely.

My breathing sped; it felt like the darkness was closing in on me. I knew that was my imagination playing games on me, but still. I started trying to walk to the door, but I knew there was no way, in one million years that I would make it there without hurting myself.

I prayed to Artemis that she would shine the moon perfectly through the window walls and help me to find my way through the room. After a few minutes the room brightened and I saw the outline of the room. I had never loved my aunt more.

Once I reached it, I opened the door eagerly, ready to get out of the darkness, and stepped out into the well light hallway. Two different guards were positioned on either side of the door. They both smiled as me as they grabbed my arms, stopping me from going any farther.

"And just what do you think your going?" I asked curiously, anger filling my voice.

"We're taking you to Luke to see how we wants to punish you, castaway." They were both smiling, like they had accomplished something.

"Let me go!"

"No!" One of the guards placed Duct Tape over my mouth and the other pinned my arms behind my back and handcuffed them. "Do you know what I hope, Greg?" The same one asked as him and Greg started leading me down the hallway.

"What, Charlie?"

"I hope Luke feeds her to some ugly beast."

I started crying then. What if I didn't even get to see Luke and he just told the guards what to do with the 'castaway'? This could seriously end badly.

Greg sighed, "That's just nasty, Charlie. And I highly doubt that Luke would do that. She's too pretty to kill, he'll probably let her join his army or something like that."

For some odd reason, I was really starting to like Greg. And it wasn't just that he called me pretty, but he seemed to respect me and not want me dead. I liked that.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I can always hope."

We reached the end of the hallway where there was a set of French double doors. Charlie and Greg pushed them opened and it awed me to see that the doors led onto a private deck. Although, I couldn't see that well, my tears were clouding my vision.

The dragged me onto the deck, stopping after a few feet. "We found a stowaway, my lord." Charlie said proudly. Gosh. If my hands were untied I would have smacked him in the back of the head.

Luke was at the end up the deck, looking out into the water, his back was turned away from his. "And just what do you think I should do about it, Greg?"

Greg sighed, probably debating his answer. "You should let her join your army."

"Quite possible. Charlie?" I could almost hear the smile in Luke's voice it scared me slightly.

Charlie smiled, "You could feed her to something."

Luke chuckled, "Why that would be quite mean."

My breathing sped. What if Luke never turned around and he just ordered his guards to do something bad that involved my death? What if he never figured out it was me until I was dead? I wanted to scream at Luke, and tell him who it was. But at the moment I could just pray that he'd turn around that or I'd be aloud to just join his army and I wouldn't have to die. I didn't like the sound of dying.

"Bring her closer to me." Luke ordered.

Charlie and Greg started dragging me to him, and my tears just started flowing more freely. They stopped once we were maybe five or six feet behind him.

Luke turned around, smiling, but his face instantly fell as he saw it was me and that I was crying or bawling. He stayed shocked for a second, then his face shifted to anger. "Let her go immediately!"

Charlie stared at me for a moment, but Greg didn't hesitate in doing as Luke said. Greg ripped the Duct Tape off my mouth and unlocked my handcuffs.

Once I was free and pulled away from them and run straight to Luke.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me, and held me comfortingly against his chest. "I'm so sorry, love."

It took me a couple minutes to speak. The tears and fright were too much for me. Luke brushed tear after tear away, otherwise just standing there, holding me, and waiting for me to say something.

"It's alright." I muttered into his chest.

"It's really not. I should have told them that you were sleeping in my room. I just assumed that they knew that you were. I'm so very sorry." Luke sounded broken, which really didn't make me very happy.

"It's alright, really." I looked up, smiling softly. "What about dumb and dumber over there?"

Luke smiled, "What do you think I should do about them?"

"For now just dismiss them, but make them walk the plank later." I laughed and buried my head in his chest again.

"Gregory and Charles, you both may return to your post." Luke said, his voice much harsher then it was when he spoke to me.

I heard them scrabbling and then the doors slam close behind them.

I giggled, "That's so very interesting."

Luke sighed, his voice returning to its loving tone. "Are you very angry?"

"Not at you." I replied simply.

He put his fingers under my chin and lifted my face so I was looking into his eyes. "I love you, my dear."

I wrapped my arms around his necked and kissed him gently. If only he could believe I felt the same way.

**Percy's P.O.V.  
**Four long weeks later and Thalia finally arrives. What was she doing? With my luck she was probably hunting boar in Hungry or something.

I don't think there had ever been this large of a quest. Tyson, Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, and I were all almost ready to leave for Maine. The last mental message Bekah sent me told me that she was in Maine, but that was about a week ago, so I didn't really know where she was anymore.

Another problem was that no matter how much I tried to convince Annabeth, she still believed that looking for Bekah was a lost cause. After a minute of mindless arguing about the subject I would just walk away. I really didn't want another fights to happen between us.

I sighed as I sat down beside Thalia. "Who do you think has Bekah?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea."

I stared at the ground. "Why'd they have to take her?"

"Maybe someone is just trying to lure us in." Thalia said almost hopefully.

"I guess that's possible."

Thalia smiled reassuringly, "We'll find her, Percy."

I stood up. "I really hope so, Thalia."

I started walking to the Big House then, I still had to consult the Oracle and all yet.

I started walking up the front porch stairs of the Big House when Chiron stopped me.

"I must talk to you about something."

Crap. "What I'd do this time?"

"You didn't do anything," Chiron half-smiled. "Bekah has been gone for four weeks now. Two more and her death will be announced." It didn't take much to notice how short of a time it took for his smile to fade.

None of that really made me feel any better. "She'll be back here, perfectly safe in two weeks."

Chiron sighed. "I know that _you_ believe that, but other don't. Have you looked at the Stoll brothers recently? They're distraught!"

Distraught? What? "I've noticed." I think. "I'm trying my hardest, Chiron. K? We leave at twilight and we'll be back in a few days."

"Be safe." Chiron patted my shoulder and walked away.

This is just glorious. I had two weeks to find Bekah before she was announced dead and everyone thought she was forever gone. This was going to be something.

**Bekah's P.O.V.  
**I pulled away and smiled. "I love you, too, Luke. Now…are you seriously going to make them walk the plank?"

Luke chuckled, "Only if you want me to."

"Nah. Just please make sure that it never happens again."

Luke pressed his lips to my forehead. "Never." He promised.

"Good. Shouldn't you be heading off to bed, mister?" I asked teasingly.

"Probably," he smiled. "What are going to do while I'm sleeping?"

"Read." I kissed him once more. "Good night, Luke."

He smiled at me and let go of me and walked away, leaving me in the dark to enjoy the night and just be alone. It didn't really bug me though. I was perfectly fine with being left alone for a while.

I left the deck and went back to my room. I was slightly surprised to that guards were positioned on either side of my door. I smiled politely at them and went into my room.

I switched on the light and flopped down in a chair with Twilight. Time for some Sci-Fi.

**There is my little Twilightness.  
Because I personally love Twilight as most of you have noticed because of my username.  
****Review!**


End file.
